particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivanka Kováčová
|- |} |- |} Early Years Ivanka Kováčová was born in the small village of Sarejnice, in the Prsek hinterlands, the third child of Tomáš Kováč and Zuzka Kováčová. She spent the first twelve years of her life living with her parents and elder brothers, Ľubomír and Dušan Kováč, and younger sisters Silvia and Anna Kováčová, and working the family plot. According to Silvia Kováčová, her only relative to survive long enough to witness Ivanka's infamy, she was indulged as her parents favourite, a sweet and sensitive child, who always cried when it came time to slaughter the pigs, and often snuck away from her chores the to spend her afternoons drawing, writing and playing alone in the forest. Her early childhood was likely affected by the relationship between her parents. Her father, who was reported by villagers who remembered him to be a shy and kindhearted man without an ounce of violence in him, who "just wasn't tough enough to live" was content to submit to the will of his wife, who was remembered as "an ironfisted bitch". Zuzka Kováčová very much ran the family household, while Tomáš withdrew into alcoholism. Military Career Service in Deltaria In the wake of the Lodamese-Deltarian War, Kováčová was drafted into the Deltarian military at twelve years old, following her two brothers by a few scant years. She served first in the Doron Akigan cordon perimeter operations as Auxiliery Infantry, before being transferred to directly to the First Smrtonosiči Female Division due to her self-taught literacy skills. During a shaky start in which she refused to take part in a "Sweep and Clear" operation against suspected Communist sympathisers. Before her transfer out of the Smrtonosiči was finalised, word arrived that her eldest brother Dušan was captured and executed by Red Army partisans. By her second Sweep and Clear her attitude towards killing had changed ; she volunteered for execution duty, and earned herself a reputation for bloodthirsty ruthlessness. During her three years of service in Deltaria, she was promoted to the rank of Slobodníčka, and led her own four-woman platoon. Her platoon, Ivankine Tigrice was recorded to have been responsible for the summary executions of over three hundred alleged sympathisers, and the confirmed kills of over twenty armed communist partisans. At some point during this period, she also learned of her brother Ľubomír's death in a training accident. In September of 2141 the Smrtonosiči were called into active duty in the Five Nations of Lodamun. Lodamese War Apon arrival in Lodamun, Kováčová was stationed outside Port Wednesday, where she chafed at the poor management and diplomatic restraints placed on the Stormtrooper divisions. Co-operation between the beaurocracies of the Dynastic Oligarchy and the Faithful Remnants was sporadic, the Deltarian Infantry had been placed under partial control of the Remnants, and orders from central command were vague and confusing, and often contradictory. Many new restrictions had been placed on the actions of the Smrtonosiči with the intent of limiting civilian loss of life. Kováčová's officers from the Port described her as enthusiastic and loyal to the Oligarchy, yet disillusioned with the high command. Repeated entries in her disciplinary logbook reported her questioning the motives and decisions of her commanding officers. In August of 2142 the occupation made a decisive change in protocol. The Port Wednesday garrison was assaulted by the Libertarian Militia, an attack which they barely managed to repulse, and the city was immediately overrun by rioting. The First Smrtonosiči were one of the divisions called in to nullify the riot. All diplomatic restraints were lifted from the force, and the riot ended just two and a half hours after they arrived. Fifteen hundred civilians lost their lives in the initial attack, and many more during the reprisals that followed. Kováčová was reported as being "ecstatic" during the operation, killing unarmed men and women with little or no cause, and taking "trophies" from the dead. Notes from Kováčová's memoirs have confirmed that she indeed collected ears from the dead, a common Smrtonosiči custom at the time. After the Port Wednesday massacre, the First Smrtonosiči were ordered to stay as far away from civilian populations as possible, and Kováčová's company found themselves in a foward sentry post several kilometers from the Rapula Front. It was during this time that frequent concerns were entered into her disciplinary logbook regarding her sanity and mental stability. The first of the entries describes an incident which involved Kováčová receiving word from home that her parents and two sisters had been killed in an anti-Republican "Sweep and Clear". She showed no visible reaction other than to murmur how sad that was, before continuing writing a letter to them. Kováčová continued to frequently write to her family after this incident. As time went by, the logbook records her as growing more detatched from reality, possessed of a mania which was beginning to afflict not only her platoon, but several of the others. She and her loyal followers began referring to her as The Caterpillar. In December of 2142 she personally shot and killed seven Smrtonosiči women for attempted desertion. Mutiny and Guerilla War When the Rapulan Front collapsed in June of 2144 in the face of an overwhelming Militia assault, a general retreat was called for. When the Smrtonosiči Field Generals ordered the retreat, Kováčová and her followers mutinied and took control of the foward base, determined to fight without retreat or surrender. Four Generals and twenty-two lower officers were shot or hanged or otherwise murdered by the rebelling troops, along with over fifty enlisted women. Kováčová awarded herself the rank of General, and began leading the First Smrtonosiči herself. A male ZnásilňovačiDuší division was sent to remove her from command, but was ambushed and wiped out, with no survivors. For over a year Kováčová and her division waged a guerrila war against the Libertarian Militia, operating in an area considered completely controlled by the Militia, and totally cut off from the Deltarian Army. As supplies dwindled they began scavenging weapons and ammunition, and reverting to the use of bows and arrows, knives and axes. They quickly became a legend in Rapula, and their relentless assaults on civilian populations and enemy camps shattered the morale and combat efficiency of Lodamese militia in the area. According to the Kováčová's memoirs, they has become able to "smell the thoughts" of the enemy, and tracked them through the dense jungles. During this year, Kováčová and her division killed an approximate six hundred enemy combatants and five thousand Lodamese civilians, and caused an unmeasurable amount of psychological discomfort and distress to the Lodamese in the area. Capture and Lodamese Trial Ivanka Kováčová was severely wounded and captured by Lodamese militia in the jungles of Rapela, the only surviving member of her platoon. She was spared a summary execution when the Militia's squad leader realised the effect she had on troops in the immediate area, and stated that a public capture would end the Kováčová myths and increase morale throughout the Rapula region. Kováčová was immediately evacuated to a field hospital, where she was treated for infected shrapnel wounds, rabies, malaria and severe dehydration, as well as a host of afflictions related to malnutrition and poor hygeine. Kováčová did not recover well enough to be tried until the war was coming to a close. Lodamese wartime atrocities were becoming public knowledge, and greatly damaging the international view of moral superiority they retained throughout the war. Part of the treaty that was agreed on stated that no trials or reprisals would be held concerning war crimes perpetrated by either side, and the Lodamese happily extradited Kováčová to Deltaria, where she would face trial under military law for mutiny, desertion and multiple murders. Trial in Deltaria Post-War Career Death Category:Deltarian people